Youre My Son
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Saat ketakutan yang tidak berarti menggerogoti hatimu. Kau mulai ketakutan. tapi pernahkah kau berfikir? bahwa ketakutanmu itu hanyalah Ilusimu sesaat. Bahwa kenyataan yang sebenarnya hanyalah karena kau takut kehilangan nya. Putra kecilmu yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa. / Sasuke X Mikoto / NO INCEST!


**Disclamer** **:** _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rate** **: **_T_

**Genre** **:** _Family, Angst, and Drama_

**Pair** **:** _Mikoto Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha_

_**NO INCEST!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menatap sendu foto di depanmu. Sebuah foto pernikahan. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam emo yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut _pirang_ yang disanggul. Pancaran _obsidian_ nya terlihat bercahaya, tidak sama seperti dulu. Ketika pemuda di foto itu masih bersamamu. Masih kau tuntun dengan jemari hangatmu.

Seorang bayi kecil yang dulu masih kau gendong. Kini kau tau, dia telah tumbuh menjadi sebuah pria dewasa.

Kau merindukan nya.

Air mata menggenang di sudut matamu. _Obisidian_mu terlihat berkabut. Sedangkan kerutan memenuhi wajahmu yang sudah tua. Sebelah tanganmu menutupi kedua matamu yang kini mengalirkan air mata dengan derasnya. Sementara foto itu, tergeletak dengan masam di pangkuanmu. Tidak mampu menatap foto itu barang sejenak.

Rasa penyesalan bercampur aduk di dadamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan setuju kau menikah dengan nya, Sasuke!" Teriakan nyaring itu berkumandang di ruangan besar yang kini hanya di isi oleh dua orang. Seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang lelaki yang baru saja di teriaki. Seorang lelaki berambut _Raven_, dan bermata kelam. Memandang wanita yang disebutnya Ibu itu dengan pandangan datar.

Bukan maksud tidak perduli. Ia hanya kecewa. Pilihan nya salah, kah?

"Kenapa?" Dia menggumamkan alasan nya dengan pelan. Seolah takut jika wanita itu akan tersakiti dengan ucapan nya. Seorang wanita yang sampai kapanpun akan ia hormati dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Wanita itu terdiam. Tidak menjawab ataupun membantah. Dia hanya menatap putranya dengan datar.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan mendekati Ibunya.

"Aku sudah besar, Bu." Dia masih berkata dengan pelan, dan lembut. Menatap mata Ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku mampu membedakan yang benar, dan yang salah." Dia berkata lagi. Sorotnya menyendu setelah melihat pandangan Ibunya yang melunak. Memandangnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kau akan pergi..." Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan air yang berada di pelupuk matanya dalam satu kedipan. "... kau akan pergi meninggalkanku dan melupakanku." Lalu dia menangis. Ketakutan nya tidak terbendung. Ketakutan atas hal yang ia khawatirkan selama ini. Ia takut jika anaknya sudah besar dan mulai melupakan nya.

Sasuke merengkuh Ibunya dalam satu dekapan hangat. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Bu..." Dia berbisik lirih. "Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

.

Matamu menatap rintikan hujan dari jendelanya dengan tatapan kosong. Satu bingkai foto kau biarkan tergeletak begitu saja tanpa arti. Matamu yang sembab bertanda kau baru saja selesai menangis. Menangis karena penyesalan.

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Kau tersenyum hangat, menatap putra semata wayangmu dengan lembut. "Nah, Sasuke-chan~ minum susunya dulu, ya." Perkataan itu keluar dengan lembut dari bibirmu. Membuat anak lelaki bermata Obsidian itu berlari dan menubruk ke arahmu._

_Kau tertawa pelan. Lalu menyerahkan susu hangat itu. Diluar hujan deras, sementara putramu baru saja seleai bermain dari luar. Bajunya basah. Dia jelas saja kedinginan. Kau kembali tertawa saat isi gelas itu dengan cepat tandas ke dalam mulutnya. Tanganmu kemudian terulur untuk mengelusnya. Mengelus surai basah berwarna gelap milik putramu._

Kau tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Sedang apakah dia sekarang? Apakah dia sekarang sedang minum susu seperti dulu? Atau bergelung di dalam selimut hangat berdua beserta Istrinya?

Pertayaan itu berkecamuk di kepalamu. Membuatmu seketika pening. Matamu kembali melirik kearah foto berbingkai kayu berukir tersebut. Putramu tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan. Pria yang bahkan mampu menarik seluruh gadis yang melihatnya. Kau kembali tersenyum. kini kau baru menyadari, seberapa besar putra kecil yang kau asuh kini telah tumbuh.

Diluar gerimis tetap menitikkan airnya. Namun membuatmu kembali bertanya. Sedang apakah ia sekarang? Apakah dia sedang memikirkanmu? Atau... telah melupakanmu?

Pertanyaan ketiga kau tepis. Dia tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Dia sudah berjanji. Dia sudah berjanji padamu untuk terus mengingatmu, kan.

Kau terlalu takut untuk menerima pemikiran yang terburuk. Tapi kau juga tidak menghilangkan nya.

Gerimis telah usai. Kau membiarkan waktumu terbuang hanya untuk memandangi foto cantik itu. Kau terlalu takut untuk mengangkat telfon dan memencet tombolnya. Kau hanya takut kalau ternyata dia benar-benar telah memilih wanita itu dan melupakanmu. Kau terlalu takut pada pemikiran yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tau kejelasan nya.

Kau menggeleng. Kamudian menaruh bingkai foto itu keatas meja. Kau kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi kau duduki. Kau kemudian melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

Kau sedang memilih-milih pakaianmu. Wajahmu tampak cantik dan berseri. Dengan rona merah di pipimu. Kau tampak seperti muda dulu, seperti seorang wanita yang masih memiliki putra kesayanganmu disisimu. Di pelukanmu.

Senyum mu memudar. Keningmu berkerut. Baju yang kau pikir akan cocok kau jatuhkan. Kau terlihat murung, lebih murung dari sebelumnya. Rasa bingung kembali menghantuimu. Apakah putramu akan menerimamu kembali? Kau terus berkutat dengan pemikiran itu. bahkan kau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Sedetik kemudian kau kemudian kembali tersenyum. Lalu memungut pakaian yang tadi sempat kau jatuhkan.

.

.

.

Kau keluar dengan pakaianmu. Memang biasa, namun kau tetap cantik. Di umurmu yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi, wajahmu masih seperti dulu. Kau masih cantik. Kau tersenyum dengan riangnya. Lalu mulai memakai riasan di wajahmu. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Rintikan hujan di luar sana menyaksikan bagaimana kau kembali ceria.

Namun seketika kau berhenti.

Wajahmu nampak sendu. Sedangkan tanganmu tergantung di sisi tubuhmu. Matamu yang berwarna kelam mulai berkaca-kaca, hingga akhirnya tidak menunggu waktu lama, kau menangis. Wajahmu tidak semangat seperti tadi, kau terlihat lunglai. Air mata kembali mengaliri wajahmu. Bahkan kau terlihat tidak yakin dengan bayanganmu sendiri di cermin.

Kau terlihat sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini.

Tanganmu kemudian menghapus butiran air mata yang bahkan tidak sempat turun dari wajahmu. Kau menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Hatimu merasa teriris saat mengingatnya. Kau begitu mencintai putramu. Kau menyayanginya karena dia adalah satu-satunya warisan berharga yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang suamimu. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

_Tapi... tidak untuk melepasnya._

Kau kembali mencoba tersenyum. dan berhasil, namun bukan senyum tulus yang kau tampakkan selama ini, melainkan senyum amatiran yang terpaksa. Senyum mu kembali luntur. Kau bahkan gagal hanya untuk mencoba tersenyum.

_Kau mencoba tersenyum... untuknya._

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan nya. Tanganmu lalu mengambil tas yang berada di ranjang mewahmu, lalu kau keluar dari kamar besarmu yang mewah dan luas namun terasa sepi.

_Karena tidak adanya... putramu._

.

.

.

.

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rumah di depanmu tidak tampak begitu besar. namun kau heran, kenapa putramu lebih memilih tinggal di rumah kecil seperti ini dibanding harus tinggal di rumah mewah, luas, dan lenggang seperti milikmu. Kau juga heran, wanita seperti apa yang dapat mencairkan hati putra tercintamu itu?

Rupanya? Kau sudah melihatnya, meski tidak secara langsung. Kau kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian menghembuskan nya. kakimu kemudian melangkah ke depan, dimana rumah kecil itu berada. Payung membatasimu agar hujan tidak menyentuh rambutmu yang indah dan berkilau. Namun satu hal, kau ingin hujan itu menyentuhmu agar kau tidak terlalu sesak.

Kau kemudian memajang senyum mu, senyum seperti di depan cermin yang gagal. Kau kembali memaksanya untuk tampil. Namun kau malah terlihat menyedihkan kini. Amat-amat menyedihkan.

_**Cklek**_

Kau terpaku mendengarnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Kau tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, kakimu kram. Sedangkan wajahmu hanya terpaku menatap ke depan. Kau sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang.

Sosok seorang anak kecil berambut _pirang_ dan bermata Biru cerah keluar dari sana. Kau menatapnya tanpa kedip. Hatimu bertanya-tanya. Siapa dia? Kau mencirikan nya sebagai anak laki-laki. Dia terlihat sangat manis.

_Dia terlihat seperti... wanita yang telah merebut putramu._

Anak kecil itu menatapmu dengan polos. Kau seperti seorang wanita berdosa saat menatap matanya. Dia seolah cermin bagimu. Kau yang terlalu egois untuk melepaskan putra kecilmu. Putra kecilmu yang kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa yang mengagumkan. Meski akhir-akhir ini kau tidak tau bagaimana kabarnya, namun kau yakin, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Anak itu mengerjap. "Siapa kau?"

Kau tertegun. _Siapa kau?_

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kemiripan antara kau dan putramu –ralat- Kau dan Ayahnya. Kau masih terdiam. Lidahmu terasa kelu saat kau mencoba mengucapkan nya. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau hanya menatap anak itu, menatapnya seolah mendalami refleksi yang tersimpan dibalik wajah polos anak itu.

Kau kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ayahmu... Ayahmu ada?"

Kau terlalu takut untuk menanyakan dimana wanita itu. Wanita yang bahkan kau tidak rela hanya sekedar menyebutnya _menantu_mu. Menantu satu-satunya milikmu. Yang kau punya selain... _putramu_.

Anak itu mengangguk. Dia kemudian mempersilahkanmu masuk. Kau menolaknya. Kau masih terlalu takut untuk bertatap wajah dengan putramu dan... _wanita itu_. Kau takut. Takut bahwa putramu tidak akan memaafkanmu hanya karena ke egoisanmu semata. Dan kau terlalu takut kalau wanita itu membencimu sama seperti dulu kau membencinya.

Anak itu kemudian mengangguk. Dia masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkanmu sendiri.

_Sendiri._

Kau benci frasa dan konsep itu. Itu membuatmu terasa... _diasingkan_.

Tidak lama, karena kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan spekulasi tentang putramu dan... _menantu_mu. Ah, lidahmu pasti kelu ketika mengatakan nya.

_**Kriet**_

Buka itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kau mengadah. Di hadapanmu berdiri seorang lelaki berambut _Raven_ dan masih memakai kemeja berwarna biru, serta celana hitamnya. Kau menduga dia baru pulang bekerja.

Matamu memanas ketika menatapnya. Garis rahangnya yang tegas, serta sorot matanya yang datar yang tidak pernah kau lupakan sejak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan nya. Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat itu kau menamparnya dan mengusirnya jauh dari rumahmu... dan _sosok dirimu selamanya_.

Tapi kau mengingkarinya. Kau yang ternyata merindukan nya dan mendatangi rumahnya. Kau benar-benar merindukan nya sampai melepas egomu hanya untuk putra kecilmu.

Dapat kau lihat putramu memandangmu tidak percaya, dan sepasang mata lain berwarna biru yang menatapmu dengan pandangan polos. Kau tidak terlalu memperdulikan anak kecil berambut _pirang_ itu.

"Sa-sasuke..." Kau berkata pelan. Namun menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam. Kau tertegun menatap lelaki dewasa di depanmu yang tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kalian bertemu. Dia tetap Sasuke. _Sasuke-mu_. Putra kecilmu yang kau sayangi dan kau cintai.

Lelaki itu langsung memelukmu dalam satu gerakan. Kau terkejut, namun tidak juga menolak. Dapat kau rasakan kembali matamu yang memanas. Kau menangis. menangis di pundak kekar putramu. Putramu yang sangat kau cintai. Yang kau besarkan seorang diri dengan kasih sayangmu. Yang kau rawat dan kau jaga dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Dia menepuk pundakmu pelan. Kau tetap menangis di pelukan nya. "Jangan menangis, Bu... jangan menangis." Kau dapat merasakan nada suaranya parau dan lirih di telingamu. Kau tau, dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Dia masih putra kecilmu. Dia putra kecilmu yang kau sayangi.

_Dan selamanya akan menjadi putra kecilmu._

_Sasuke akan selamanya menjadi putra kecilnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tersenyum. Anak kecil disampingmu telah tertidur setelah ia selesai membacakan dongeng. Kau beranjak dari sisinya dengan perlahan. Seolah kau takut jika dia terbangun, dia akan meraung keras. Kau begitu hati-hati.

Kini kau bangga. Akan hal itu. Meskipun baru sebentar, kau dapat merasakan bagaimana peran seorang Nenek dalam hidupmu.

Kau berniat melangkah, namun sudut matamu melihat hal lain. Sebuah figura.

Seorang wanita yang memiliki perut buncit, dan tengah di peluk dari belakang oleh Putramu –Sasuke-. Kau tersenyum. Meski ada sedikit penyesalan karena tidak dapat melihat cucumu berada di dalam kandungan, namun kau tetap bahagia dapat melihat cucumu lahir dengan selamat. Bahkan kau telah menidurkan nya tadi. Kau bangga.

Kau mengambil figura itu.

Kakimu kemudian berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu kamar cucumu dengan pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak menampilkan suara. Tapi sudut matamu melirik hal lain. Sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding.

_**22.35 WITA**_

Matamu terbelalak gusar. Hatimu berkecamuk melihatnya. Waktu sudah larut, dan kau belum mendapati menantumu –Mungkin kau tidak akan sudi lagi dengan sebutan itu- _Wanita_ itu belum pulang.

Kau mulai merasa geram. Kau mulai merasa anakmu dipermainkan oleh wanita itu. Kau mulai ketakutan kembali atas hal yang belum tentu benar. Kakimu kemudian menghentak. Kearah ruang tamu dimana disana lampu masih menyala sementara semua lampu telah mati. Dugaanmu hanya satu. Putramu disana, atau _wanita itu_.

Tapi tidak mungkin, sedari tadi kau belum mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ataupun membuka pintu. Dugaanmu hanya satu. Wanita itu tidak ada di rumah.

Kau menghela nafas. Ternyata benar, yang berada disana hanya putramu. Sasuke.

Kau berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah tersunggut. Kemudian duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Kau menaruh figura itu dengan sedikit membantingnya. Membuat putramu langsung menoleh kearahmu dengan pandangan bertanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan. Sementara kau mulai merasa bersalah karena menganggu pekerjaan putramu dengan laptopnya.

Putramu menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kearah figura yang telah baru saja kau banting. Raut wajahnya seperti terkaget. Dia langsung mengambil Figura itu, dengan sesekali menggumamkan kata tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu putramu memeluk figura itu di dadanya. Dia terlihat sangat takut. Seolah takut kehilangan sesuatu, padahal hanya sebuah figura.

Kau tidak mengerti dengan putramu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kau menatap putramu dengan pandangan bertanya, namun putramu hanya mengacuhkanmu. Kau merasa terluka. Dirimu mempertanyakan.

_Sejak kapan Putramu mengacuhkanmu._

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kenapa?" Kau mulai bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Kau sendiri tidak tau apa yang telah kau katakan. Dirimu kecewa. Hanya itulah yang kau tau. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Kau terlihat... kekanak-kanakkan. Dan putramu menyadari hal itu.

Dia menoleh kearahmu. Kemudian menaruh figura itu dengan amat hati-hati. "Tidurlah, Bu..." Dia membuat jeda. Kemudian melirih kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding. "Sudah malam." Lanjutnya dengan kembali mengetik. Kau tau dia begitu lelah sekarang, hanya saja rasa penasaranmu belum terpuaskan.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan benda itu dengan amat hati-hati?" Kau menunjuk figura itu dengan tidak suka. Kau seolah tersaingi dengan benda itu.

Putramu menghela nafas lelah. "Itu benda berharga." Jawab putramu tanpa melirik kearahmu, sedangkan kau merenggut tidak suka. Matamu kemudian melirik kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Dimana Istrimu?" Tanyamu kemudian dengan nada sarkatis. Kau dapat merasakan nya. Aura putramu perlahan-lahan berubah. Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi. tapi putramu berhenti mengetik dan langsung menutup laptopnya. Kau merasa tidak enak dengan suasana cangung seperti ini. Kau mulai merasa bersalah kembali. Kau menyadari, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu.

Kau terus menatap putramu yang tiba-tiba menunduk dalam. Tangan nya kemudian terurur untuk meraih figura itu. Kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan di dadanya. Kau semakin bingung dengan putramu.

"Dia telah meninggalkanku." Kau menutup mulutmu dengan sebelah tanganmu mendengarnya. Kau jelas kaget. Kau tau kenapa kini kau merasa tidak suka dengan wanita itu. Putramu masih saja menunduk. Tapi kau tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang putramu pikirkan. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranmu sendiri.

"... Dia terlalu jahat dengan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Naruto di dunia ini. Bahkan saat itu Naruto baru saja lahir." Kau membelalak mendengarnya. Kekagetan jelas keluar dari dirimu. Kau jelas tau, tapi kau menunggu kata selanjutnya keluar dari bibir putramu. "... dia bahkan tidak berpamitan terlebih dahulu padaku... dia wanita paling jahat yang pernah aku temui. Dia... dia..."

Kau tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Air mata sudah mengalir melewati pipi tirusmu. Kau memeluk erat putramu. Tidak menyangka kehidupan nya selama ini ternyata sangat berat. Kau mulai menangis. Kau bahkan tidak tau mengenai duka yang dialami oleh putramu. Kau terlalu larut dalam pemikiranmu yang bahkan tidak nyata itu.

Kau dapat merasakan tubuh putramu bergetar. Putramu menangis dipelukanmu. Kau juga menangis. Kau baru tau mengenai hal ini... bahan setelah delapan tahun _menantu_mu meninggal. Kau baru tau sekarang. Sudah sangat terlambat, namun kau juga tau sekarang. Kenapa putramu sangat menjaga figura itu, putramu sangat sangat mencintai menantumu, hingga foto-fotonya tidak boleh lecet sedikitpun.

Kau tersenyum. Setidaknya kau yakin, kalau orang yang telah putramu pilih tidak salah, karena menantumu mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melahirkan _cucu_mu... _buah hati putramu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Wakwaw~ Idenya tiba-tiba datang pas daku lagi kesel sama Mama T_T" Keselnya gara-gara Mama ketakutan sendiri pas Daku mau maen -_- jadinya bikin Fic ini deh... Oh, ya, buat yang digaris miring itu buat penekanan ya. Hehehe ^_^ daku tau ini Absurd, abal, dan aneh pula. Makanya jangan bunuh daku sekarang~


End file.
